The Big Day
by OncersUnited
Summary: It's Emma's big wedding day and the entire town is there. But who is she marrying. It's a surprise ;).


It was a beautiful warm sunny day. The perfect day for a wedding. Everyone from Storybrooke was there to support the lovely couple. A couple that had been through so much and yet through all the things they faced they never stopped being there for each other.

"Emma you look absolutely beautiful darling," Mary Margaret tried to hold the tears back as she gazed upon her daughter in her wedding gown.

"And to think my very own mother is my Maid of Honor and my father ends up being his best man. Now we're getting married," the realization had finally hit her.

"Emma honey breathe everything is going to be okay. You can do this," her mother hugged her giving her the reassurance she needed.

All of a sudden the music started to play and that was her cue. Emma then said goodbye to her mother and began to walk fast to the door.

Her father was waiting outside and as soon as she walked out he put his arm around hers.

"It seems like yesterday you were that little girl I held in my arms. And now your grown up and getting married. It's happened too fast."

"David... I mean dad now's not the time."

The first ones to walk down the aisle were the bridesmaids with the groomsmen: Ariel and Eric, Aurora and Phillip, Belle and Grumpy, and lastly Regina and Robin. After they walked down everyone clapped. Rumple didn't seem too happy because he wasn't made a groomsmen and wasn't the one to walk down the aisle with Belle.

Right after they walked down Henry was the ring bearer and Gretel was the flower girl. They both closely followed behind and then it was time for the grand entrance.

Emma in her long elegant wedding gown with her father by her side began walking down the aisle. Everyone around them gazed upon her in awe at her elegance and beauty. She truly was a princess.

As she looked straight ahead there he was the man she had fallen in love with standing there, awaiting her arrival. She couldn't believe that it was him. She had never seen him in different attire before and now he was wearing a tux and a bow tie.

Her father then let go of her arm and kissed her head and then left her side as her beloved took hold of her hand.

He slowly lifted her veil to meet her eyes and as he lifted it he noticed the tears that had fallen upon her porcelain face.

He wiped her tears away with his fingers not ruining her makeup.

"You look absolutely stunning Emma," he kissed her hand and bowed.

The minister spoke:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Emma Swan and her beloved."

They both looked at each other.

"Emma Swan do you take this man to be your beloved husband. To treasure and to love forever?"

"I do"

"And do you take Emma Swan to be your beloved wife to love and to treasure forever?"

"I do" he said sweetly.

Henry walked up and gave them he rings. They both exchanged rings and her beloved the pat Henry on the head almost messing up his hair and he smiled.

"With the power vested in me I now announce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

He looked over at her with loving eyes the woman he was madly in love with was now his to love forever. He then pulled her close and tilt her back a little and laid one on her. Kissing her passionately and he could feel her smile against his lips.

He then pulled back to admire her and he could see how red her face was. The crowd stood up in applause and Emma saw her mother crying happily and her father holding her in his arms. He smiled at his daughter and put a thumb up towards her husband.

"Well Mrs. Jones it looks like I have finally won you over" he grinned while wrapping his good arm around her.

"Yeah you sure did Hook... I mean Killian" she smiled at him and they both gazed upon each other. They way two people in love should. She finally had a family and a man who could not only be a loving husband but a father to her son as well. She was finally filled with undying happiness and that wish she made on her 28th birthday finally came true.


End file.
